


The Diner

by orphan_account



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I suck at summaries. Ummmm Its a diner.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JackAyward](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackAyward/gifts).



> My first story ever, so be kind? Also not beta-ed.

All peter has ever known was 'no'. When he was 6 he asked for a dog. When they said no all he thought was 'you guys aren't even here that much why would it matter to.' When he was 12 he asked for a new bike, of course it was a 'no'. Now at the age of 19 he asked if they would give him a chance. To his surprise they said 'yes.' Peter was so happy. After years of 'no's' they finally said yes. Tony was hesitant at first, but eventually said 'yes', on the other hand Steve was on board 100 percent. He finally got dad and pops to say 'yes.'

 

———two days later.———

When peter could finally see wade again, he was jumping for joy. He kisses wade deeply and told him the good news. Wade couldn't wait, but was still really nervous. "So your dads are ok with it, with me?" Peter looked at him like he just committed murder. 

"Wade, yes they are ok with it. And if they aren't ok with you I will make them ok with you.""Ok. Hey petey when do they want me over anyway?"

"Oh we'll they said they can do tonight, but after that you would have to wait like 3 weeks."

"Ok, let's do it tonight."

"Yay, let's go."  
As they were walking back, deadpool couldn't help but make jokes about peters ass. It's not that peter hates them... It just he is embarrassed by it.

 

———At the house.———

Peter walked up to the door, holding wade's hand. Both were nervous. Petter opened the door, shaking a bit.

Tony and Steve were cooking diner. Peter greeted them. "Hey. Dad. Pops." He said a bit shaky. Wade squeezed his hand for comfort. "Sooo. Ummmm I brought wade."

The room was silent, nothing to be said. Wade finally broke the silence. "Hi, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Steve said, walking over.

"How's it going?" Tony asked. 

"Oh, I am happy. At least now that I am with peter, and I can meet you guys."

Steve grunted almost. "So you like our son? He has told us about you. He really likes you."

All peter was thinking. 'When the heck did I talk about wade other that to see if he could come over.'

"Oh, yes. I really like peter." Wade said. Holding peters hand a bit tighter.

Steve was looking at wade closely. Almost like he was ready to ponce. "So, what are some things we should we know about you? Wade."

Wade had never been this nervous and scared. Clearing his throat he spoke. "We'll I like Mexican food, my favorite color is red. And I really like your son."

Peter was proud. His boyfriend stood up to Captain freaking America. Then again wade can't die, but still. "So, umm pops. We will be in my room." Peter said.

"Ok, no funny business though." He said with a stern face.  
Boy is you could see perter's blush. He garbed wade's hand and walked to his room. As he walked he turned his head and mouthed.' I hate you both.' Tony gave a proud smirk. "Steve you know you could be a little nicer." Steve looked at him. "I can't, that is our peter. What is wade does something. I mean he had the ugly to do it. What does peter see in him, anyway?" Tony gave him a death glare, he was so mad at him. "STEVE ROGERS!! He could be a great man! You will not talk about him like that!" Steve was stunned. He didn't think Tony would be like that. "I-I, he is just." Steve was interrupted by Tony punching his shoulder. "Steve stop!" Steve was always good at following orders, so he did. There goes getting lucky tonight, maybe. 

 

———the bedroom———

Wade looked at peter. When they got to the room. "Ohhh, god. I can hear my heart beating. Are they always that scary?" Peter grinned, he was about to laugh. "No, just for you." At this point peter was laughing and wade was too. When they stopped peter looked at wade. Wade kissed peter. Peter smiled. "So umm T.V?" Peter asked. Wade smiled, "Yeah, sounds great." Wade said, scooting closer to Peter. Peter gladly excepted his embrace. As they sat on the bed watching T.V, Peter became tired. Wade did also, but was used to it. Peter got up, and stretched. "We'll this is a risky move, but it is late, and you can't go home on the dark. Especially in New York." Wade looked at him. "Are you..." "Yes, now follow." Peter walked out of the room, holding Wade's hand. They crossed the living room. As they got close to the room, they heard moaning. "Ahhhhhhh. STEVE!!!!" Peter turned a bright red. Wade bit back his snickers. Peter knew this was wrong, but he couldn't help it. He knocked on the door. The noise stopped. Wade was butting his lip hard enough to retain the laughter. They head foot steps, the door swung open. Peter again knew it was wrong, but he looked down his dad. "What?!?" Steve said, obviously annoyed. Peter turned bright red, his dad naked standing right in front of him, with a hard on. "Umm..... Uhhh. We'll it's late and ummm. Can wade stay? Ple." Peter was cut off with Tony moaning. "Come Steveeee." Steve looked back. "I don't care." He said as he walked away. Peter shut the door, and walked the other way. When they got to the room they looked at each other. "Oh my god!" Wade said. "Not to sound weird, but your dad is hot." Peter looked at him. "Ummm, well. I mean ..............yeah." He said. He knew it was true. Heck if he wasn't Peter's dad he would flirt with him. As of right now hearing his dad is kinds weird. "Mmmm ahhh Steve." Was what Peter heard, at least now that he know what he is listening for. Wade turns to Peter. "God this is embarrassing." He says he's gesturing to the tent on his pants. "Yeah, maybe just a bit." Peter smiled big. "What?!" Peter winks. "Oh, just have the same problem." Wade looks at him shocked. "B-but he is your dad." Peter looked up. "Yeah, so...." Wade snickered. "I am tired." Peter murmured. Wade smiled and kissed his cheek. "Ok, let's go to sleep." Wade whispered. Peter fall into a warm, nice sleep. Snuggled next to Wade. Wade fell asleep a little while after.


End file.
